


Hoarders of Knowledge

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [189]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Books, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, Libraries, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Theft, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Luné and Minos preside together over a kingdom of glass and books, a great library that they built together, filled with like-minded people.The fact that they might liberate some of these books through less than savory means doesn't bother them.





	Hoarders of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompts are all written by [@normal_horoscopes](http://normal_horoscopes.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!

_Libra: An empire of sand and glass. The libraries of a thousand cities stolen, collected in the grand archives. A library of libraries._

Luné takes the crate of books from the giant owls with a smile. The small, foxlike beings that ride the giant owls- his clever little thieves- chatter at him in satisfaction. He nods to them with a sly smile.

“There’s food in the kitchens for you. Mind you keep it there. I’ll have no spills among the stacks.” He says sternly, and the fox-people chitter lightly at him and sneak away to the kitchen, while the owls wing away to their eyrie.

Luné climbs the stained glass stairs up to the archiving rooms, passing through rainbows cast by the stained glass the library is made of, between arches made of bookshelves and wrought iron ladders. Outside a sandstorm rages, forever and always- protection against those who might come across the library city and demand what had once been their property back. As if they would be allowed to take a book from this place, the library of libraries.

Luné would kill them if they tried.

Humming quietly he continues on, nodding to the strange folk who call this city their home, the librarians and cataloguers, those who hoard knowledge as much as their rulers. Cat people, fox-people, regular humans, Minos and Luné only care about how much their subjects desire knowledge and comfort, not what species they are.

He reaches the archiving room, and sets down his precious burden, beside other crates of books that have yet to be catalogued. In a pool of purple light from the window he sits beneath is Minos, Luné’s co-ruler. Together they crafted this city from sand and magic, and together they reign, monarchs of a hoarded library of stolen and otherwise acquired books.

“Minos,” he calls softly, and Minos finishes noting down the book he’s cataloging and sets it in the finished box, before looking up with a smile. Luné drifts close and leans down to kiss his lover, who stretches up into the contact like a cat.

“More books?” Minos smiles, closing the book on the desk, that always has more pages and never runs out. He sets down his pen and winds a lock of Luné’s silvery hair around his fingers. Luné gives him an indulgent look. Minos blinks back slowly, looking like the cat that has gotten into the cream and _also_ caught the canary.

“When have I ever brought you anything different?” Luné asks whimsically. Minos blinks again.

“When you bring me dinner.” Minos answers promptly. Luné rolls his eyes, and Minos smiles, soft and sultry. “When you bring me yourself,” he murmurs, and pulls him down for another kiss. Luné smiles into the kiss, folding himself down into Minos’s lap, and Minos immediately secures him there, practically purring his pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
